my sweetheart
by choco19
Summary: Siapa yang menduga Kuroko Tetsuya sikalem ini bisa membuat orang lain terkejut dengan aksi dadakannya yang wow, gara-gara memergoki kekasihnya dengan orang lain yang seenaknya menempel manja pada miliknya. Bahkan kekasihnya ini dibuat tercengang.


**My Sweetheart**

Siapa yang menduga Kuroko Tetsuya sikalem ini bisa membuat orang lain terkejut dengan aksi dadakannya yang wow, gara-gara memergoki kekasihnya dengan orang lain yang seenaknya menempel manja pada miliknya. Bahkan kekasihnya ini dibuat tercengang.

Di minggu pagi hari yang cerah dimusim semi, seorang gadis bersurai baby blue tengah bersepeda ditaman dengan anjingnya yang berlari-lari disamping sepeda yang dikendarai dengan pelan olehnya. Anjing bernama Nigou dari jenis Alaskan malamute ini setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dibawa oleh gadis berperawakan imut yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Gadis ini sengaja berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa mengajak pacarnya Akashi Seijurou, karena ia ingin me time sambil memikirkan ingin memberi kejutan bagi pacarnya yang selama pacaran selalu Akashi lah yang memberi kejutan ia juga sesekali ingin memberi kejutan. Meski baru pacaran tiga bulan–itupun perjuangan karena banyak fans nya yang tidak terima Akashi pacaran dengannya- bukanya Kuroko tak senang dengan semua itu namun karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang yang kurang ekspresif bila bukan disaat-saat tertentu. Bahkan ketika ada salah satu fans Akashi yang mencibir dengan kata-kata menyakitkan dan merendahkan ia hanya berwajah datar dan langsung melempar cutter yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada Midorima yang meminjam, mengenai rambut sipencibir samping kiri hingga terpotong beberapa helai dan menancap ditembok. Sehingga sang korban mematung, Kuroko hanya menatapnya dan berkata dengan datar "Nona urusi urasanmu sendiri, jika ingin menarik perhatian Akashi-kun gunakanlah otakmu, " setelah berkata itu Kuroko melenggang pergi meninggalkan korban dan penonton yang cengo akan aksinya tadi, bahkan Midorima menganga lebar dengan kacamata melorot. Sedangkan Akashi yang kebetulan lewat kelas Kuroko secara live dan full melihat aksi pacarnya tadi dengan bangga dan menyeringai 'Tetsuya memang cocok jadi menantu Akashi' batinnya berkata.

Kembali kewaktu dimana saat ini Kuroko berada. Disaat ia tengah asik memikirkan kejutan apa yang kira-kira cocok sambil bersepeda ia melihat segerombolan gadis tengah mengerumuni sesuatu, karena ia adalah orang yang tak ingin ikut campur ia mengayuh pedalnya dengan santai kembali meski tadi sempat berhenti untuk memerhatikan itu. Dan saat ia akan melewati gerombolan itu ia melihat siluet kepala merah mengenakan sweeter berwarna abu-abu tak diresleting dengan dalaman kaos berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan berkerah v-neck. Di lihat dari postur tubuhnya itu menandakan ciri kekasihnya Akashi Seijurou yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan ia tambah yakin ketika suaranya terdengar mendecih. Dan ketika diperhatikan lebih ia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung yang terlihat anggun dan dari penampilannya ia seperti dari kalangan atas, namun bukan itu yang matanya menjadi sipit dadakan lantaran ingin melihat dengan jelas, tapi tangan gadis itu dengan lancangnya memeluk lengan Akashi erat dan menampilkan senyum angkuh pada gerombolan gadis disekelilingnya menandakan bahwa seolah-olah Akashi adalah miliknya, Hell Tetsuya tidak terima ada orang lain yang lancang menyentuh miliknya, posesif atau apapun namanya ia tak peduli.

Tetsuya segera berlalu dari sana sebelum disadari oleh Akashi, memang judulnya berlalu dari sana tapi aslinya Tetsuya sedang bersembunyi dekat tempat pacarnya berdiri dengan gerombolan gadis disana. Karena hawa keberadaannya yang seperti hantu ditambah perawakan yang mungil mudah baginya untuk bersembunyi, lalu dimana Nigou? Tenang anjing itu juga ikut bersembunyi dan mengerti apa yang diperintahkan sang majikan agar diam.

Akashi merasa tadi ia seperti melihat pacar mungilnya yang tersayang, namun ketika ia menoleh dan menyipitkan mata disekiranya tadi dia melihat sudah tidak ada. Atau mungkin perasaannya saja, karena terlalu rindu? Memang benar apa yang dikatakan cuplikan film yang tak sengaja ia tonton bersama teman-budak-nya Kise Ryouta, bahwa rindu itu berat sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi keberadaan pacar mungilnya, padahal aslinya pacarmu itu ada dibalik semak-semak tak jauh darimu Akashi.

"Shizuka" Akashi memanggil gadis yang memeluk lengannya dengan lancang itu dengan nada datar dan dingin, namun sayang yang dipanggil malah salah paham lantaran nama kecilnya dipanggil

"Ya Sei-kun ada apa?" dengan nada sok imut, sumpah Akashi menahan muntah, demi apa nih cewek gak peka apa, kalo dia sudah jengah dan ingin mengusir cewek satu ini. Namun sayang karena ada satu alasan ia tak bisa melakukan.

" **Aku benci** keramaian" menekan suaranya dibeberapa kata

"Oh..bagaimana dengan restoran perancis disana" Shizuka menunjuk restoran didepannya. Namun Akashi menolak akhirnya Akashi membawa-menyeret-gadis itu untuk pergi ke kafe sederhana disebrang jalan yang melewati tiga toko yang disamping restoran perancis tadi. Akashi tak sadar bahwa ia dibuntuti oleh seorang dan seekor makhluk dibelakangnya.

'Ting' bunyi lonceng kecil diatas pintu yang menandakan ada tamu datang. Gadis yang bernama Shizuka itu nampak tak senang dengan kafe yang dituju Akashi menurutnya kafe ini tak sebanding dengan orang kelas atas baginya dan tentunya Akashi namun karena ia kepalang takut dengan Akashi yang marah jadi dituruti, daripada ia ditinggal sendiri dan perjodohannya akan dibatalkan dengan pemuda merah ini. Ia masih punya impian ingin menjadi nyonya muda Akashi dan terkaya diJepang, wah…wah..ambisius nya gadis ini ada udang dibalik bakwan ternyata.-sorry dibalik batu maksudnya efek author yang ngidam bakwan udang wkwkwk-

Akashi dan Shizuka duduk berhadapan dekat jendela yang mengahadap jalan, dan kafe ini kebetulan tengah lenggang sebenarnya ini tempat favorit ia dan simungil Tetsuya pacarnya tapi sayang karena ada pengganggu bukannya pacar yang menemani malah mak lampir yang datang, malang nian. Shizuka mengajak ngobrol Akashi yang dibalas dengan singkat, datar, dan dingin sampai sang waiters datang menanyakan pesanannya, Akashi memandang datar menu dan memilih memesan hot espresso dan waffle sedangakan Shizuka pie apple dan segelas jus strawberry sebenarnya ia dengan ogah-ogahan memesan tapi karena Akashi ia jadinya rela.

Sedangkan dibelakang meja Akashi ada sipenguntit aka Tetsuya yang sedang mengaduk kasar vanilla latte nya sedangkan Nigou yang diluar tengah adem ayem memakan makanan yang dipesan Tetsuya dan dititpkan pada karyawan kafe yang sudah mengenalnya Ogiwara. Tetsuya geram dan ingin sekali mencongkel bola mata itu yang sedang menatap pacarnya atau memotong dan merobek tangan serta mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda sang pacar, ternyata selain kuudere Tetsuya berbakat yandere _euy._

Karena sudah tak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat maka Kuroko akan melabrak gadis itu dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menuju kedepan panggung kecil yang memang disediakan disana. Ia meminta izin pada karyawan disana yang sempat terkejut akan kehadiran Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba. Akhirnya setelah mendapat izin salah seorang kru panggung menyiapkan panggung untuk Tetsuya, gasrak gusruk yang ditimbulkan membuat Akashi menoleh kesumber suara, disana ia melihat beberapa kru tengah menyiapkan panggung untuk menunjang penampilan seseorang dan memberikan gitar pada orang itu, Akashi tak dapat melihatnya karena membelakanginya dan juga menggunakan topi yang menutupi kepala dan surainya, intinya Akashi tak tahu kalau itu Tetsuya.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya. Tetsuya duduk dibangku tinggi tanpa sandaran sambil memegang gitar ia membalik topinya sehingga menampakan wajah mungil nan menggemaskan Tetsuya, sayang Akashi tak melihatnya, suara intro mulai mengalun dan Tetsuya membuka mulutnya mulai bernyanyi

 _Kau yang paling setia, kau yang teristimewa_

 _Kau yang aku cinta, cuma engkau saja_

 _Dari semua pria Sei-kun yang juara_

 _Dari semua wanita aku yang paling sejiwa_

Akashi tercengang mendengar suara kekasih mungilnya begitu dekat dengannnya ia pun dengan cepat menoleh kesumber suara disana ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang bermain gitar begitu piawai dan bernyanyi dengan merdu dipanggung

 _Denganmu semua air mata menjadi tawa suka ria_

 _Akankah kau selalu ada menemani dalam suka duka_

 _Denganmu aku bahagia, denganmu semua ceria_

 _Janganlah kau berpaling dariku karena kamu cuma satu untukku_

Sementara Shizuka memelototi sipenyanyi dengan sengit karena berani menggombali calon suaminya yang dideklarasikan darinya sepihak, sedangkan Akashi tengah berbunga-bunga dan well sedikit bingung dan terkejut akan kejutan seperti ini. Dan Tetsuya sendiri merasa bodo amat dengan pelototan Shizuka.

 _Kau satu-satunya dan tak ada dua_

 _Apalagi tiga, cuma engkau saja_

 _Denganmu semua air mata menjadi tawa suka ria_

 _Akankah kau selalu ada menemani dalam suka duka_

 _Denganmu aku bahagia, denganmu semua ceria_

 _Janganlah kau berpaling dariku karena kamu cuma satu untukku_

Akashi menampilkan senyum langkanya pada Tetsuya seorang, yang dibalas dengan wajah Tetsuya yang merona dan membalas senyumnya dengan lembut dan malu-malu, membuat pengunjung laki-laki terpesona akan imutnya Tetsuya yang gak ketulungan. Sayang keburu dapet pelototan sangar dari raja neraka aka Akashi.

 _Kau satu-satunya dan tak ada dua_

 _Apalagi tiga, cuma engkau saja_

 _Dari semua pria Sei-kun yang juara (Sei yang juara)_

 _Dari semua wanita aku yang paling sejiwa_

Akashi merasa harinya yang ia kira buruk seketika berubah ceria karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, entah dia harus berterima kasih atau kesal pada Shizuka karena berhasil membuat Tetsuya cemburu dan menyanyikan lagu manis ini,

 _Denganmu semua air mata menjadi tawa suka ria_

 _Akankah kau selalu ada menemani dalam suka duka_

 _Denganmu aku bahagia, denganmu semua ceria_

 _Janganlah kau berpaling dariku karena kamu cuma satu untukku_

 _Untukku, untukku, untukku, untukku._

Selesainya Tetsuya bernyanyi gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dan decak kagum yang dilontarkan, Tetsuya membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Akashi sudah berdiri ditempatnya dan ingin menyambangi gadisnya namun sayang lengannya ditahan oleh Shizuka. Akashi melirik sinis padanya dan dibalas ketidakpekaan gadis itu, lalu ia melihat Tetsuya menghampiri mejanya, masih memegang gitar ditangan kirinya, dalam pikirannya Akashi menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Tetsuya. Dan dengan beraninya gadis itu menampik tangan Tetsuya ketika hendak menggandeng lengan kiri Akashi

"Hei kau dasar tidak tau malu, sudah berani menggombali Sei-kun Ku dan ingin membawa pergi calon suami ku" Shizuka sengaja mengencangkan suara nya agar didengar pengunjung lain dan berniat membuat malu Tetsuya,

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar dari para pengunjung perempuan yang merasa iri tadi karena cowok-cowok terpesona padanya dan bahkan Akashi sampai tersenyum

'Ish dasar penggoda sudah tau, pemuda itu ada pacarnya'  
'iya..ya tak tahu malu' dan bisik-bisik lainnya, Tetsuya hanya menampilkan raut datar namun sorot matanya sudah tajam bagai pisau daging diasah 7 hari 7malam. Akashi sendiri sudah jengah

"A.."

"Sei-kun kau bawa gunting?"  
"Huh ada, ini" Akashi memberikan benda keramatnya dari saku sweeter nya dan tanpa tending aling-aling Tetsuya melemparkan guntingnya ke meja para gadis yang tadi membicarakannya hingga sukses menancap ditembok dengan sedikit retakan dan efek helai rambut yang berjatuhan akibat _dicium mesra_ gunting-chan

"Kyaaa" para gadis disana memekik

"Nona-nona yang disana sudah selesai membicarakanku? Kalau belum mari berbincang denganku sini tanpa perlu **bicara dibelakang segala** " Tetsuya menekan beberapa kalimatnya dengan aura yandere.

Para karyawan disana cengo, Akashi menyeringai, Shizuka kalut, dan para gadis tadi hampir kolaps. Tanpa merespon korban dan penonton Tetsuya menatap Shizuka datar namun auranya itu setara dewa kematian, bahkan Shizuka sampai berjengit ketika bola mata Aquamarine itu menatapnya tajam

"Nona, sebelum kau mengataiku **lebih baik kau berkaca** , bukankah kafe ini **sudah ada jendela kaca** yang besar dan kau bisa puas berkaca hm?" Sasuga Tetsuya kata-kata mu memang langsung telak dan menekan. Akashi memilih diam bukan karena apa-apa karena baru kali ini Tetsuya menampilkan ekspresi marah dan itu karenanya dalam hati ia bersorak gembira dengan OOC nya dan menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini.

"Kau…KURANG AJAR" tangan Shizuka diangkat hendak menampar Tetsuya namun sayang ia kalah cepat karena sudah ditodong pisau -bekas Akashi makan waffle- oleh Tetsuya hingga membuatnya berjengit ngeri karena pisau itu dekat dengan bola matanya.

"Nona berhatilah-hatilah dengan kata-katamu itu, aku itu pacarnya Sei-kun kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja padanya" Shizuka melirik Akashi dan Akashi hanya memberikan seringainya dan mengecup pipi Tetsuya sayang, hingga membuat yang disana terbelalak horror.

"Saa sudah jelas bukan, nah jadi disini siapa yang menjadi **nona penggoda** hm?" Tetsuya menekan kata nona penggoda dan menampilkan seringai berbahaya dibibirnya.

Tanpa banyak kata Tetsuya segera keluar dari kafe dengan menggandeng Akashi erat setelah menaruh uang diatas mejanya sekalian membayarkan minuman Tetsuya, sedangkan yang didalam kafe hanya bisa cengo dan menatap ngeri pasangan tadi moe semi yandere. Dan Nigou pun mengekor dibelakangnya dengan patuh. Akashi dan Tetsuya?!, jangan Tanya mereka tak peduli bahkan merasa puas melihat ekspresi para manusia di kafe yang disambanginya tadi. Benar-benar deh pasangan ini, pasangan sadis.

 **END**

OMAKE

"Akashi-kun.." Tetsuya memanggil dengan sebutan normalnya kembali

"Tidak memanggilku Sei-kun lagi Tetsuya? Padahal tadi aku senang loh kau panggil begitu" Akashi menggoda nya, Tetsuya hanya mendengus dengan wajah yang masih merona

"Akashi-kun siapa gadis tadi?"

"Oh dia anak kolega ayahku aku disuruh menemaninya"

"Aku tak suka kau disentuh oleh yang lainnya"

"Wah…pacarku posesif juga rupanya" Akashi makin gencar menggoda dan Tetsuya makin merona dengan mode ngambek ia berkata

"Yasudah sana sama gadis tadi aja lagi, gak usah pikirin aku"

"Calm down Tetsuya, sebenarnya aku malas namun aku dipaksa Okaa-sama agar gadis itu berhenti merengek benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Ne…tapi Sei-kun tidak suka dia kan? Karena kulihat gadis tadi sangat cocok denganmu kalian terlihat serasi" Tetsuya membalas dengan lirih dan merasa sakit hati ketika mengucapkannya namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau kenyataannya begitu? Ne Tetsuya padahal hanya kau saja yang tak sadar kelebihanmu

"Yahh memang dia cantik" ucap Akashi santai dan makin membuat Tetsuya kalut meski wajahnya datar, tetapi Akashi melanjutkan katanya sambil menggengam kedua tangan dan menatap dalam sepasang iris Aqua yang meneduhkan, dengan lembut dan tegas ia menyerukan kalimat manis

"Dia memang cantik tapi hanya dimata, sedangkan Tetsuya cantik dan menarik untuk dihati, bagiku, hanya Tetsuya yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta seperti ini, dan hanya kau yang pantas untuk menyandang marga Akashi bukan yang lain, apalagi sampai nenek lampir tadi macam tadi" diiringi dengusan pada kalimat akhir tadi.

Setelah mengucapkan kata manis itu membuat Tetsuya tak bisa menahan rona merah pekat diwajahnya dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang tersungging diparas manisnya, membuat Akashi mati-matian untuk tidak membopong Tetsuya untuk segera disahkan.


End file.
